mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Hooves Day/Gallery
The Clubhouse and School Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png AppleBloomSweetieBelleS2E17.PNG CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S02E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png|How about some hoof prints? Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png|And some glitter too! Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png|Lots and lots of glitter! Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png|"We're gonna need a bigger envelope..." Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Cheerilee_1_S2_E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Cheerilee_Annoyed_S2_E17.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png|Thanks, Truffle! Truffle giving Cheerilee a card.png Cheerilee accepts card.png Cheerilee happy.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Idea_Grin_S02E17.jpg Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png|Twist give Cheerilee her heart Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png CMC high hoofing S2E17.png|Brohoof! Finding The Special Somepony Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|She seems to be quite good at this. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken s02e17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Video games are canon now? This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|So are funerals? This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png Terrible cold stallion.png S2E17toofunny.png Way too uptight stallion.png S2E17tooserious.png S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems fine! Caramel_seems_alright_S2E17.png His_girlfriend_sure_thinks_so_S2_E17.png S2E17caramelisgood2.png|She thinks so too. Caramel_and_his_special_somepony_S2E17.png S2E17tooshiny.png S2E17doctorwhoovestoosplashy.png|Sorry, lots of running! Covered in mud.jpg Too short stallion.png|Much to short S2E17tootall.png|Is that a giraffe? S2E17tooclean.png|Neat freak. S2E17toodirty.png|Dirt freak. Pony strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly closeup S2E17.png|Jelly Freak. S2E17toojelly.png|U jelly? Jelly-obsessed stallion.png|No, U creepy! Large tubs of jelly.jpg CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png CMC_bouncing_down_from_bales_S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png|He's perfect! CMC bouncing around S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned S2E16.png|"Wait..." Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E16.png|"Ah just realized we're talking 'bout mah big brother!" The Love Plan CMC stalkers S2E17.png Apple Bloom huh S2E17-W17.png|"Huh?" Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 3 S2E17.png|Brohoof No.2! Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png Scootaloo they're coming S2E17-W17.png|"They're coming." CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerile happy to help S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png Cheerilee_That's_An_Apple_Tree_S2_E17.png Cheerilee unamused.png|"That's an apple tree." CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png|Why yes we did borrow the anime group smile. Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac awkward situation S02E17.jpg Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png|Come on, fall in love already! Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png|yes Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|Yes Cheerile Big Mac is it on S2E17.png CMC excited in the bushes S2E17.png|''Yes! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png|You got something on your teeth. Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|Aw, 'come on! It was getting to the good part! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Plan B CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png|Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, you're freaking me out a bit... Bad angle.png|It's like she is hugging you, while wanting to read you a book. Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png The contents of the book S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight_Annoyed_S02E17_PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down...I can feel it. CMC_Ingredients_01_S02E17.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Om nom nom. CMC_Ingredients_02_S02E17.png CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png CMC_Ingredients_03_S02E17.png|Vacuum the rainbow! Taste the rainbow! CMC_Ingredients_04_S02E17.png|May I borrow a feather? Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png|Ow! CMC's perfect alchemy S2E17.png|Mmm... rainbow juice! CMC_Potion_Done_S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG CMC's glasses of totally not love concoction S2E17.png|...Looks appetizing! CMC_Potion_Setup_S02E17.png Scootaloo little nudge S2E17-W17.png Apple_Bloom_right_S2E17-W17.png Apple Bloom cute pose S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo they come S2E17-W17.png|"Here they come!" Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Test_Together_S02E17.png CheerileeBigMacS2E17.PNG Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Love is Blind Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC going 'awwww'.png Chin rub.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_S2_E17.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_2_S2_E17.png Big_Mac_falling_for_Cheerilee_S2E17.png|This ep was full of Derp Chin rub II.png CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|What...? Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Nose rub.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_3_S2_E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disgusted S2E17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|Listening to the love birds. Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png|"Ya think!" Stalling the lovers Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17-W17.png|Looking for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17-W17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17-W17.png|"WHAT!" Historical characters.png|An earth pony prince and a pegasus unicorn princess are the subject of the book the girls read. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17-W17.png|Not liking what they hear. Sweetie Belle realization S2E17-W17.png|Realization. 2x17 WhatHaveWeDone.jpg|What have we done!? 2x17 ABFaceSlam.jpg|(face-plant) Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png|"The horror!..." Apple Farm in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|"The horror!" Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Starving ponies! Applebloom Scaring Scootaloo S02E17.jpg|Ooowoowoowooh! Scootaloo in a second S2E17-W17.png CMC smiling S2E17-W17.png|Cutie mark plan sounds good! Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png|Even Mrs. Cake thinks this is too sweet. Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17-W17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17-W17.png|Is she serious? Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png|That's gotta hurt Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Licking the milkshake S2E17.png Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png|BARF! Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png|Oh, gag me! Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|"Shmoopy!" Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee_flying_out_the_door_S2E17.png|A bird? A plane? No, it's ''Super Cheerilee''! The CMC running S2E17.png|Off to stop what they started. Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_blocking_Cheerilee_with_sink_S2E17.png|Blocking the door with everything, including the kitchen sink Barricading Cheerilee in 2 S2E17.png.png Barricading Cheerilee in 3 S2E17.png.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png File:Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png Big Macintosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Ow! Bulls_Pulling_Anvil_Cart_S2_E17.png|Oxen pulling anvils. Berry_Punch_moving_house_S2E17.png Berry_Punch_moving_house_2_S2E17.png Pulling_a_house_S2E17.png|Even being tied to a house doesn't stop Big Macintosh SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png|"SWEETUMS?!?!?!" Cheerilee_breaks_down_the_door_S2E17.png|The power of love!!!' Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png|I can't 'wait''' to get to my wedding! CMC_braced_for_impact_S2E17.png|Like bowling with the Crusaders as the pins CMC_hit_out_of_the_way_by_Cheerilee_S2E17.png|Steeee-rrrriiiiike! Cheerilee_diving_for_Big_Macintosh_S2E17.png|Coming through! Cheerilee and Big Macintosh smiling S2E17.png|Just in time. Cheerilee and Big Mac crash S02E17.png|Epic Head-to-Head impact!! Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG|Why am I marrying Big Mac in a hole in the ground? Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Lesson learned CMC_Lesson_1_S02E17.png CMC_Lesson_2_S02E17.png CMC_Lesson_3_S02E17.png Applebloom_Apologizes_S02E17.png CMC_Were_Sorry_S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Cheerilee_Punishment_S02E17.png Seems fair to me.png BigMacs_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_Cheerilee_Visits_S02E17.png Is_It_Love_After_All_S02E17.png|It's love after all... Cheerilee & Big Mac wink S02E17.jpg|...Or is it? CMC NO S02E17.PNG|NOOOOOO!!!!! Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Hearts and Hooves Day images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders